


The Adventures of Wallace and Steven

by cherrytruck



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Other, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small Originship drabbles I've written from time to time, most of them were created on the spot in private chats and are pretty silly. Now finally they are in the public eye! Ratings and descriptions of each drabble included in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Space Probe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meteorite is headed for Hoenn, and it's up to Steven and Wallace to build a space probe in time to stop a fatal collision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Also this totally isn't based on the interactive game at the Royal Observatory or anything nope.

As the skies of Hoenn continued to glow from the fast-approaching meteorite, Steven decided it was time to bring May and Wallace along to put forward a plan to save Hoenn. “Everyone, we’re going to the Sootopolis Space Centre. Follow me!”

Wallace blinked. “Uh…Steven, don’t you mean Mossdeep?”

“…that I did,” Steven said, putting a hand on his chin embarrassingly. “Well, you can imagine I am a bit panicked over the prospect of our world ending, so let’s not waste any more time.”

As the three made their way to the space centre, time was running out and there was a plan set by the space centre director to build a device to collide into the meteorite to destroy it and prevent it colliding into Hoenn. The director was an old white man who had a strong posh-sounding British accent. Wallace was trying to contain his laughter over how ridiculous he sounded.

“Teamwork is of utter importance,” the posh man was telling them – the space centre seemed short on staff for some reason, so Wallace was designated as the Lead Scientist while Steven was the Communication Manager and May was to be the Engineer. They were told to pick out which tools to equip on their probe, while the director kept reminding them to talk to each other and not to overload the probe with too much weight.

“I think this is fine,” Wallace insisted. “I don’t agree with your choice of equipment in here, Steven, but I suppose if you really insist then it’s worth a shot.”

“Well I think this is the best course of action. May, what do you think?”

The little girl shrugged.

The director assumed they were all done, and that the probe was complete. The director then wiggled his shoulders in a strange way and gave what may have resembled a devious smile. “This is my favourite part. Prepare for liftoff!”

Wallace couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Steven looked disapprovingly at him, trying to remind Wallace that if this mission failed then it would spell doom for Hoenn.

The probe managed to leave the space centre, but then after a matter of minutes, the computer screens all over filled with an eyesore-inducing red contrast with the letters “MISSION FAILURE”.

It turned out that both Steven and Wallace chose the wrong devices to equip the probe in, with only May actually having chosen the correct ones. Wallace internally screamed, as the screens then began showing papers apparently printed within seconds of this news reaching the world that they had just wasted a ton of money from hiring an unqualified team and that nobody at the station really bothered to check if the equipment was compatible before they hastily launched it to space.

“Well, never mind,” Wallace said, as the probe crashed into the meteorite, doing nothing to alleviate the situation. “At least now we know what to do next time there’s a meteor falling on our planet, right?”

Steven looked at Wallace. “Yeah. I suppose we’re just not really cut out to be space heroes after all. Next time we should leave it to the kids.”

Their moment was interrupted when a small piece of burning meteorite pierced through the space station, and the fire alarm went off, sending everyone into a panic.


	2. Steven Loves Emeralds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven visits Clay's gym with Wallace and gets a little too turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Warnings: None

"Oh my goodness! WOW!" Steven looked like he was going to drool at all the emeralds inside Clay's gym, not paying attention to the conveyor belt moving beneath his feet. "There is so much emerald here! This is amazing! The world of the underground truly is a rich one! Look at that huge emerald there!"

"Yeah, all right." Wallace looked annoyed, following Steven cluelessly around the confusing maze, hoping they wouldn't be trapped here forever because Steven was too busy paying attention to the emerald rather than actually figuring out this place. "Um...hey, Steven. How about we go book a room at the hotel? I'm sure they have tons of emerald there too."

"Oh, but you don't understand! This is the heart of where emerald in its purest form is produced! It's like seeing the earth naked with your own eyes! It's such an intense feeling, like I'm feeling my way through the planet, touching it, stroking it, entering it..."

"Whoaaa, you're getting a bit too excited." Wallace put a hand on Steven's shoulder, worried he might start having an orgasm right there. "Tell you what...I'll let you do that, but instead of you humping these emeralds, how about you do all those things with me? You did tell me I was your world after all..."

"O-oh...right, I got carried away. Sorry." Steven moved closer towards Wallace, almost close enough for a kiss. "Maybe you're right...I have all the emerald I need right here."

"HEY!" The unfamiliar voice came from the centre of this messy maze from a figure who looked like an authentic sheriff from the West. "These parts are s'posed to be kid-friendly! Quit yer dirty talkin' and get a room 'cause there be plenty of them in this town!"


	3. Pokemon Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace and Steven test each others' friendship as they trade a Pokemon for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None

The day had come to an end and the two friends met together again to return their Pokemon. Wallace returned with Aggron out of its ball, holding onto a floating balloon that came with the trade when Steven handed it to him. How it hadn't popped yet was a complete mystery.

"Steven! How was it? Had a good time with Elizabeth?"

"Sure did," Steven said, with Elizabeth also out of her Pokeball. "Got to admit, water sure is very handy in caves full of ground and rock type Pokemon."

"Of course! Water is the best type! You know, much as I'm sure Aggron is quite the fine Pokemon, water goes through it like sand! I found it very difficult to handle in water, although it was very useful in other areas! And look, I preserved its balloon for you because I didn't want to ruin your gift!"

"Oh, aw, you didn't have to...you know I can afford tons more balloons, right?" Steven smiled and put Elizabeth back into her ball, and then handed it over to Wallace. "You know, a lot were surprised to see me walking around with a Luvdisc. Some asked me where I got it from and I told them it was yours. Some joked I must have been gay."

"What!" Wallace didn't look impressed. "Just because Luvdisc is shaped like a heart, it doesn't mean people have to assume things about your personal life! People simply do not understand elegance. I hope you told them off and made Luvdisc squirt water in their faces!"

"W-well...it’s not a big deal," Steven blushed, realizing perhaps Wallace wasn't aware of the connotation of trading a Luvdisc towards other people. Or did he? "They can assume what they want about me, it’s not like I care. Anyway, it was really fun meeting Elizabeth. I hope you feel the same with Aggron."

"Ahh, well if you insist.” Wallace still wasn’t pleased but he decided to look over it if Steven was willing to do the same. “Yes, it was quite the experience to have different Pokemon!" Wallace put Aggron back into its ball to give back to Steven. "Well, let's stick with our specialities from now on. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure..." Steven petted his Aggron's Pokeball, smiling in amusement that Wallace didn't even make use of the balloon. Perhaps Wallace wouldn't agree, but Steven wouldn't have minded doing another trade like this.


	4. Two Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace and Steven get to share a room while working as dual champions - unfortunately their fun time gets interrupted as someone makes it past the Elite Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: None

"Ah, yes..." Steven continued to quietly moan as Wallace pushed in and out of him, feeling he was close to his finish. "I want you to come inside of me..."

"Steven..." Those words alone almost made him reach his peak, but instead he felt a shock to the system when his Pokenav went off. "Oh, bother! Don't tell me they have a contestant who made it past Drake?!"

Steven opened his eyes wide, not with any resemblance of sexual excitement though, rather just in plain shock. "Wallace, you're in the middle of fucking me, and while there's nothing wrong with the guy, it's a bit of an odd image to mention someone else’s name while your dick is inside me." Steven threw his head back in disappointment. "Gosh, answer it."

Wallace did as such. "Hello? Oh? So they made it past him? So...they chose to battle me huh? All right. Tell them to wait a few minutes. Make me sound really intimidating so that they take longer to prepare. Say that they better consider Leppa berries and that they should use like every healing item ever. And...oh ok. All right." Wallace hung up, having just spoken to the phone while still being inside of Steven.

"Wallace! Are you just going to leave me here like this?"

"Ahh Steven, you know it doesn't please me, but that's kind of what we get for being dual champions who do nothing but bang each other waiting for kids to challenge us. Um...that sounds really really weird." Feeling himself go soft just from that, Wallace pulled out. Even the sound of the lube between them sounded upset.

Steven didn't look convinced, but he seemed to realize there wasn't much else he could do. "Well, fine. I guess I'll just have to finish myself off with a vibrator and imagine you. But hey, I'm sure it won't be as fun as your battle...right?"

"You know, I'm sure half these contestants who hate me and favour you think I battle them with something stuck up my ass. I suppose that makes the two of us?" Wallace laughed, getting himself dressed quickly. "Well then dear, you have fun while I keep the dragons away from our castle, ok?"

"What is that even supposed to mean? God, now even I'm not horny anymore." Steven curled himself up in bed, probably deciding that taking a nap might be the better option - he seemed too tired to even look for that vibrator anyway.


	5. Wallace's CV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace is looking for a job and creates a masterfully made CV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings: T for strong language  
> Warnings: None

**Wallace Wallace**  
50 Sootopolis House  
**Pokenav No.** 500-01-02  
**Email:** mycutefeebas@devon.jp

**Profile**

I am a current student training at the water-type gym and I’m bloody poor so some employer please give me a job I don’t care if it has kids please I need the money because my stupid boyfriend can’t give me any right now

**Work history**

**Berry Blender Assistant**  
I got like 10 shirts dirty helping kids out blend berries and I never got paid a penny for this why why

 **Fishing Assistant**  
I once fished out like 100 magikarps in a day

 **Devon Secretary**  
It was more likework experience day at Devon and not really a job position but anyway

**Volunteer Experience**

**What  
** Fuck me I thought volunteering counted as work I mean I’ve never been in paid employment before what the heck

**Education & Achievements**

  *          3 gym badges
  *          927th place in annual worldwide Pokemon Beauty Contest
  *          Runner up in first stage of human beauty contest



**Skills & Interests**

Hmm let’s see I’m really good looking, I can blend berries, I can fish and swim??

**References**

Juan Juan – Sootopolis Gym Leader  
Joseph Stone – Devon CEO  
  
Details available on request because they told me not to give out details in case you’re actually a thug and use their addresses to spam them with junk mail or something.


	6. The Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Summer and Steven gets an ugly haircut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None

Wallace waited at the usual place where he and Steven had agreed to meet for lunch, looking forward to whatever appealing food Steven would buy and share for him. It was nice being able to hang around with his friend while he was dressed in smart working clothes as opposed to his muddy stone-digging gear - Steven really rocked (pun unintended) the smart office look, in Wallace's opinion.  
  
"Hey, you!" A familiar voice came from behind, and Wallace turned around. A guy that had a slight resemblance to Steven was now in front of him - no, wait, that was Steven...  
  
He still had his trademark suit and steel attachments and all that, but his blue hair appeared much shorter. Too short to the point where Wallace could've even seen part of his scalp in some parts of his cropped hair. It looked as if there was no place able to be stroked, no shape or style - just a stone that had been chiselled far too much ruined in the process. Damn, Steven sure looked ugly with this new style - and Wallace didn't think someone with so much money could look so unattractive.  
  
"Um...Steven? Hi..." Wallace didn't want to offend Steven, but it was so difficult to keep a straight face the more he stared at Steven's now strange-looking face. "I um...I see you got a new haircut?"  
  
"Yeah! I did it myself! Do you like it?" Steven looked as amused as ever as he ran his hand across his almost-bald head. The sound of the short fibres rubbing against his skin sounded like nails scratching on a chalkboard to Wallace.  
  
"But why?! Can't you afford a decent hairdresser to do the job instead?"  
  
"You mean this isn't a decent job?" Steven's face looked saddened as it seemed to dawn on him that Wallace really was not digging the new look. "O-oh, well, I mean, it was in the middle of the night and the recent hot weather was really bugging me and I couldn't be bothered to get a hairdresser so I took out a razor and..."  
  
"All right, all right, I get the idea!" Wallace simply couldn't believe how stupid Steven was - what was he thinking, cutting away all those silky locks just because the sun made him a little sweaty? It was one thing if Steven somehow involuntarily lost his hair as a result of something else beyond his control, because Wallace would remain supportive no matter what. But the fact that Steven made such a daft choice in his life bothered him to such ends that he wondered how on earth Steven managed to maintain such a huge multi-billion company. "Steven, I'm sorry, but this haircut really makes you look awful. I can't believe you manage to simultaneously be the most hottest and ugliest person at the same time..."  
  
"...ugly?" Now Steven looked genuinely hurt, and immediately Wallace regretted his choice of words. "Well...I guess you won't be having lunch with me today then?"  
  
"N-no, Steven...I'm sorry," Wallace said, holding Steven's hand. "That was really mean of me. I'm so sorry! Please, I want you to know that if you ever lost your hair because Rayquaza blows it all off, I'm not going to ditch you at lunch for that reason! But...hey, what if I cut of all my hair in the middle of the night?! How would you feel about that?!"

"I'd still buy you all the lunch you want," Steven said solemnly. Of course. He wasn't going to be this easy to shake off.  
  
"Ughh, fine. Look, how about I buy you lunch this time to make up for it? But please next time, don't go cutting your hair without thinking about it! You look great with your natural appearance so please!"  
  
"Maybe you're right, this isn't really a good style for the office anyway...but you know, it’s only hair. It’ll grow back." Steven shook his head and laughed. "So hey, Wallace, what do you plan to get me for lunch?"  
  
"Discounted sandwiches," Wallace said with a smile, as he headed for the market with his less-attractive looking friend.


	7. Early Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is woken up with a blow job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: None but I'd like to note that this scenario assumes Steven and Wallace have established what's acceptable to do between them, and that this isn't meant to be one of those dodgy scenarios of having sex with someone unconscious without any prior consent.

Steven was still in a state of half-sleep, stretching his body out to make the most of a lazy morning that he could, after having a hectic week. His body felt serene, and light - and then, all of a sudden, an arousing sensation was felt.

It had a similar feeling to a wet dream, but he was feeling his consciousness awaken, even though he wanted this pleasurable sensation to continue. But the sensation only got stronger as he awoke. When he opened his eyes, what he saw happening in front of him could have made him melt right there and then.

“Mmm...good morning, Steven.” Wallace gave him a lustful look from between Steven’s legs, before resuming on rolling his tongue on his arousal.

“A-ahh...g-good morning,” Steven gasped, instantly grabbing Wallace’s head and caressing the strands that were getting messier the more they engaged. This sure was a most welcoming way to wake up.


	8. Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace becomes jealous over the fact that Riley has more interests in common with Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None but there's a joke about Pokephilia. Also I guess Wallace is a bit OOC here since I'm sure he wouldn't be this unpleasant but anyway.

"Wow! It's a steel AND fighting type?! That is amazing!! Can I hug him?" Steven reached out for the new-born Riolu, embracing it closely while trying to feel whereabouts the Pokemon was made of steel.

Wallace looked a little jealous. He was always like this whenever Steven got a bit too overexcited when it came to rocks, stones, steel Pokemon...whatever.

"Thanks guys. So I'm wondering if I should give my Riolu a nickname," the man in the navy hat pondered. "You got any ideas, Steven?"

"Hey, why are you asking Steven, and not me?" Wallace spit out. "Just because he's a steel maniac? I'll have you know I am also quite capable of choosing good Pokemon nicknames."

"Oh uh...well, sure." Riley adjusted his hat awkwardly. "So...any suggestions?"

"Well let's see, the Pokemon is named Riolu, and you're named Riley...how about Riley Junior?!"

"Or," Steven interrupted, "Call him Platinum, to represent his steel metallic body, the strength in his fist, the brightness in which he will shine in battle! Platinum is a fine ore that makes up this earth! It is an endurable metal, known for its unreactive properties, making it ideal for jewellery material..."

"Heh..." Riley laughed nervously. "Um, hey, tell you what. I've got an egg right here. It's a Riolu egg, so why don't you two walk around a bit together? It seems like you guys are quite keen to have one for yourself!”

"Wow! My own Riolu!" Steven grabbed the egg and instantly snuggled up against it. "Wallace, look! We're going to be parents of this amazing steel fighting type Pokemon! And I'm naming it Platinum! It's a good gender-neutral name in case Riolu isn't a boy!"

"Yeah, all right." Wallace flipped over the side of his hair. "How do you get so many Riolu eggs anyway? Apparently you gave one to Cynthia too. That's just so weird. Are you like, the father of all these Riolu eggs?"

Steven gasped. Riley gasped. Even the Riolu gasped.

"WALLACE!" Steven stomped one foot on the ground loudly. "I can't believe you! What is your issue?! Has Riley or Rioley...um, I mean, Riolu, done something to you?! Do you have some kind of problem with Pokemon that happen to be steel and fighting type?! Huh? What if I went up to a water gym leader and was like oh hey, nice fish, did it come out of your ass?!"

"What, can't you take a bit of humour?! You always tell me to laugh at your steel jokes and yet if I joke about things then I'm a douche?!"

"Wallace! That was not a funny joke!"

"Um...guys." Rioley took his Riolu back into his arms. "If you don't want the egg, you can always give it back to me..."

"No!!" Steven held the egg even closer to him. "Platinum is mine!"


	9. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven multitasks between Wallace and a vibrator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: None

Coming up with new ways for them to enjoy themselves in bed, Steven bought a vibrator in the hopes of adding some spice in their activities. Wallace could only be amused by how desperate and excited Steven looked to try it out.

"This looks like it could be fun." Wallace swept a finger against Steven's nipple, which had already become quite cold. "Well...how did you want to use this?"

"Wallace, there's only so many ways you can use a vibrator," Steven frowned slightly in frustration. "What do you think? Use it to go digging in caves?"

"No, no! You’d probably cause another cave-in!" Wallace looked genuinely terrified. "All right, fine! I meant, who do you want to use it on?"

"I'm really curious how it'll feel inside me." Steven tried to go back to the whole erotic mood that they were previously in. "So how about it?"

"You want this to replace me? If you really want things to shake inside you, you could always bang me when I'm shivering after coming out of the gym when we've decided to set the room's temperature to cold levels so that we can quickly set the water back to ice after trainers who can't solve our puzzle end up falling through the floor," Wallace joked.

"Wallace, are you trying to audition for a sitcom or are we going to fuck?"

"Oh, sorry..." Wallace kissed Steven, taking the vibrator from Steven's hands. He teasingly nuzzled the device against his own cheek, and then moved it onto his lips, letting a tongue out as if he were demonstrating how he usually would do it on Steven. He put the device in his mouth, letting several staged moans escape. He then felt Steven's hand wrap around his length - clearly he was getting quite keen from the show he was putting on.

"You look so hot," Steven said, blushing somewhat. "I should do the same thing with you..."

Wallace took out the device and smirked. "Well, I have an idea. Um...Steven, have you ever been sandwiched in a threesome before?"

"What?! No! I've never done anything like that!" Steven's face looked like it didn't know whether to look angry or amused.

"Oh. Well...then, I guess perhaps you'll get a similar experience with my idea." Wallace pumped out some lube that was conveniently placed nearby for their active sex life, and spread it all over his fingers. He then lowered himself down, enough to spread open Steven's legs and start fingering his opening.

"A-ah...mm....yes..." Steven tensed up, throwing his head to one side.

"So, you can use this vibrator as you please, while I kneel in front of your face and you can give me a blow job - isn’t that such a hot idea?" Wallace looked pleased with himself, and slid his fingers out. He then handed over the wet device onto Steven's hand. "You can imagine you're with two copies of me, and for some reason the other Wallace happens to be very cold because he just came out of a very cold day at the gym."

"Oh Wallace, don't see it like that. One of you is already the world to me." Steven got himself into position, ready to insert the vibrator inside him. Wallace did so too, kneeling in front of Steven's face.

"You ready, Steven?"

"Yeah." Steven inserted the device slowly, but it didn't take long for him to switch it on and gasp. Wallace didn't rush, instead opting to appreciate the moment that the look on Steven's face was of pure enjoyment. It was Steven who immediately grabbed Wallace's erection and placed it in his mouth too, apparently all too keen on the idea of having more objects inserted into him.

Wallace let out a gasp. He tried to balance himself and held onto the railings of the bed, taking away the burden from Steven. "Ah...d-don't worry, I'm not going to fall over...I think..."

"Mmm...I wouldn't mind." Steven moved his hand away from Wallace's length and placed it on his hip, using it to pull Wallace closer towards him so that Steven could take him entirely into his mouth.

"Aah! Steven!" Wallace breathed out deeply and rode himself out on Steven's head, wondering how Steven was dealing with the other end. He tried to tone down his moans a little, so that he could still hear the vibrator going at it. Damn, now Wallace wanted Steven to use the vibrator on him too while being sucked off at the same time. But he wasn't sure what the hygiene implications of using objects instantly without washing them were - so maybe another time.

Just then, Wallace had an idea. He pulled out of Steven's mouth, and it seemed that Steven had a bit of relief as he was able to breathe better, but he also looked confused since it was obvious Wallace wasn't done yet.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, but well...I have an idea." Wallace pumped out more lube into his hands, thanking himself for the idea of placing it in such a convenient location for times like this. He then positioned himself on the side and, while carefully cupping his lubed hand to make sure it wouldn't escape anywhere, he opened his lips and took Steven’s shaft down into his mouth.

"A-aaah! Wallace!" Steven arched his back, still moving the vibrator. "Mmm...fuck, this is too much..."

Wallace tasted the pre cum already making its way out of Steven. "Hm, you think so?" After that moment of fun, Wallace spread the lube all over Steven's erection, and used whatever was left to rub it in between his own opening. "Well, thinking of you with things inside you made me really want something up my ass too...you really inspired me."

"Well I'm glad I could inspire you to put things up your ass, but...is this going to work?!"

"I guess if you sit up, you might be able to reach out better. Just hope you don't shove the thing all the way inside, that wouldn't be a pretty reason to be sending you back to the hospital."

"Hmph. Don't worry, this thing is designed not to do that."

"That's good." Wallace watched as Steven slightly repositioned himself, now placing his back on the elevated pillows. Wallace then prepared to sit himself on top of Steven while facing him, slowly lowering himself down Steven, and then starting up a rhythm.

"Aaah...I-I don't know how long I can last like this, Wallace..." Steven kissed the other man's chest in between licking around his nipples. "Ah...aaah!"

"Steven...not yet..." Wallace sped up, working his thighs up and down while using his lubed hand to stimulate his own arousal, keen to come as soon as possible for Steven's sake. "Mmm...I love every part of you, Steven...that's why I'm so indecisive..."

"T-then perhaps you should try the whole threesome idea and imagine two of me and one of you...aaah....aaaaaah!!" Steven tightly grasped onto Wallace where his hand was holding him, and he let out a deep breath as Wallace unmistakably felt himself fill up with Steven's orgasm.

"Aah...that feels so good!" Wallace was only further aroused by the image, and he kept riding on Steven, even if he was probably exhausted by now - he didn't even give Steven the time to take out the vibrator. Then again, he had to reach his own orgasm before Steven went limp, so he didn't have much time for himself to come.

"Wallace! I-I'm really sensitive now! Wallace!" It seemed like Steven turned off the vibrator and managed to slide it out in spite of Wallace distracting him from other actions. Steven was blushing a lot now, his face completely flustered having just had an orgasm from double stimulation. Wallace tried to use that image to make himself closer towards coming.

"Steven...hang in there, please!" Wallace furiously rubbed himself, while he felt his own face heating up. A few seconds later, he felt his own peak and moaned loudly, throwing his head back as white fluid spilt itself all over Steven's abdomen.

Steven made another faint moaning sound and tensed up. It was in the middle of his afterglow that Wallace realized he felt another surge of fluid going into him. Wallace looked at Steven, who looked like he gasped in shock.

"...did you just come, twice?" Wallace noticed he was still on Steven's dick, and so he pulled himself off of him, finally giving Steven the chance to rest up. Both his face and his crotch seemed to be blushing in a deep shade of pink, though he only noticed later how much semen there was all over the place. "Wow! That's impressive!"

"I-I..." Steven suddenly went shy. "It feels kind of sore now..."

"Aww, my poor sweetheart." Wallace aligned himself up with Steven and gave him a deep kiss. "I'm really sorry. You were amazing though." He stroked Steven's hair with his mostly-clean hand, fingers then lowering down to his cheek.

"You were too much. No way I can handle two of you," Steven laughed. "Maybe you do need two of me to satisfy you after all."

"Yeah! That way I'll get twice the amount of money!" Wallace laughed back and pressed his hand on Steven's chest, though Steven didn't look amused. "Oh...hey, I'm joking! I don't need money when I have all this loveliness." Wallace went in for another kiss.

"I definitely can’t deal with twice the horrible jokes you keep making about me.” Steven pulled Wallace closely to snuggle him. “I still love you anyway.”

“You are so sweet.” Wallace noticed the vibrator was still near by his side, so he grabbed it and placed it between them, as if it were meant to symbolize a bond between them. "But it’s a bit worrying you couldn’t last long enough for me before I came. I think your suggestion of cloning yourself is an excellent idea, since we clearly need twice your stamina to satisfy me.”

"Good lord." Steven sighed, though it was obvious he was just trying to act cool among Wallace's odd humour. "Next time, I'm going to make you come twice and see how you like that."


End file.
